


Dear Mom

by fallintosanity (yopumpkinhead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yopumpkinhead/pseuds/fallintosanity
Summary: Sam's Mother's Day letters to Mary over the years.





	Dear Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the wonderful [a_diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_diamond) for beta'ing this!

May 13, 1990

Dear Mom,

Daddy says your in heven and wont see this but Ms Cooke said I shud still rite you any way. I want to tell you hapy Mothers day and I hope you are having fun in Heven.

love Sammy

 

May 12, 1996

Dear Mom,

Happy mothers day! Don’t tell Dean I wrote you. He doesn’t like talking about Mothers day and got mad that my teacher is having us make mothers day cards. He said we ~~shud~~ should watch baseball instead so he borrowed Mr Mallory’s car and we went to the stadium.

I wish you were here instead of in Heaven. If you were here and Dad didn’t have to travel, maybe we could do things like this more.

love Sammy

 

April 7, 2002

Dear Mom,

It’s a little early for Mother’s Day, but I thought you’d like to know: I got my acceptance letter from Stanford today. I got a full ride. I still can’t believe it!

Dad’s going to be furious when I tell him - he wants me to be a hunter like him and Dean. But I want to go to college. I want to be normal. I don’t think this life is what you wanted for us. I don’t think this is what I’m supposed to do.

I want you to be proud of me, even if Dad isn’t.

love Sam

 

May 8, 2005

Dear Mom,

Happy Mother’s Day! I have something I thought you’d like to hear. I met this amazing girl, Jessica. We’ve been dating for over a year now. She’s fantastic. Funny, smart, gorgeous. I love her, and for some reason she loves me. She’s the one. I’ve started saving up for a ring. I should have enough to buy one by Thanksgiving.

I wish you could meet her.

Love, Sam

 

July 21, 2006

Dear Mom,

Dad died yesterday. You probably already know that - you guys are probably already together in Heaven. Dean’s taking it hard. I don’t know what to do to help him. And I’m scared about what’s happening to me. Dean’s trying, but he doesn’t get it, ~~and Dad~~

I know you weren’t a hunter, that you had no idea about any of this stuff, but I wish you were here so I could talk to you about it.

Love, Sam

 

May 13, 2007

Dear Mom,

Happy Mother’s Day. Sorry I’m not real enthusiastic this year. Not much to be enthusiastic about. I _died_ a few weeks ago, but now I’m alive again because Dean ~~did something stupid~~ sold his soul to a demon to bring me back. Which means he’s going to be dead this time next year. Not just dead, but burning in Hell. ~~I don’t~~ ~~I can’t get through to him that~~ He doesn’t understand why I’m angry. I wish he’d listen.

I’ll find a way to save him, Mom. I promise.

Love, Sam

 

~~May 11, 2008~~

~~Dear Mom,~~

~~Dean’s gone and I couldn’t~~

 

May 10

Dear Mom,

It doesn’t feel right to say “happy Mother’s Day” today. Dean thinks I’m a monster. He’s right. ~~I’m working with a d~~ I’m trying to stop the Devil from breaking loose to start the Apocalypse. I have to kill the first demon ever created, using the powers the yellow-eyed demon bled into me. But if I can do it, then Lucifer stays trapped. The world stays safe. If I’m a monster, at least I can be a monster who did that much.

I probably won’t survive this. And monsters don’t get to go to Heaven. So I just wanted to say I love you, and I hope someday you’ll forgive me.

Love always, Sam

 

May 8

Dear Mom,

It’s been a couple of years. Sorry about that. A lot of stuff happened. But I’m doing okay now. ~~I lost my~~ ~~I got my sou~~ I need to be careful, but hey, what hunter doesn’t?

~~Anyway, we stopped the Apocalypse~~ ~~I put~~ ~~~~We put Lucifer back in his cage and It’s a really long story. I don’t know if you watch us at all, but if you do, you probably know what happened already. ~~I hope you don’t hate m~~ I know I’m not the son you probably hoped I would be. But I’m trying, and I hope that’s enough. Happy Mother’s Day.

Love, Sam

 

May 13

Dear Mom,

Happy Mother’s Day. Sorry. This is another sad year, I guess. We laid Bobby to rest today - Bobby Singer, who pretty much took us in after Dad died. I think you’d have liked him.

~~Dean and I probably won’t~~ Dean and I are about to go after the leader of Leviathan. He’s bad. He’s what killed Bobby. He’s killed a lot of other people. We think we can stop him, ~~but I don’t know if~~ ~~but we might not~~ It’s dangerous. But we have to try.

Love, Sam

 

May 9

Dear Mom,

Writing your Mother’s Day card early this year. Hope you don’t mind! Amelia talked me into helping her with a Mother’s Day thing at her office this weekend. I’ve been with her for… wow, almost a year now. She helped me out ~~after Dean di~~ ~~after I lost ever~~ after I hit a dog. She’s great - really smart, really nice. She lost her husband overseas last year. We’re kind of helping each other, I guess.

Anyway, hope you and Dean and Dad are doing okay up in Heaven. Make sure they get you flowers or something.

Love, Sam

 

May 9

Dear Mom,

I feel like it’s been forever since my last Mother’s Day card. Sorry! The last couple years have been crazy. This year isn’t much better, but the hotel clerk reminded me that Mother’s Day is coming up, and I’m not driving back to the bunker until tomorrow. So I wanted to write you while I was thinking about it.

~~I’m worried about De~~ Dean and I are doing better. ~~He’s not shutting me~~ ~~He’s not lying~~ He’s working with me again, at least. We’re hunting a Knight of Hell. I just hope we can stop her before she steals more innocent souls.

That’s a depressing note to end on. Don’t worry - we’ll take care of Abaddon. And now that we have the bunker, maybe we’ll have more time to work things out.

Love, Sam

 

~~May 28~~

~~Dear Mom,~~

~~It’s kinda late for a Mother’s Day card, but this is the first one I can give you in person. I still can’t believe you’re really here. I wanted to tell you how much I~~

~~I wanted to tell you I never blamed you~~

~~I wanted you to know~~

 

~~May 9~~

~~Dear Mom,~~

~~Happy Mother’s Day! If you can get away from the Brits for a day or two, we’d love to have you stop by the bunker. You don’t have to stay long or anything, but it’d mean a lot to me us if you came. We can have a real Mother’s Day celebration and~~

 

May 14

Dear Mom,

You don’t have to be afraid of me. You never had to be afraid of me. I never blamed you.

I love you so much. I’m glad you’re here.

Love always, Sam


End file.
